


Formas de amar (en Brasil)

by ninjashou



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Beach Volleyball, Español | Spanish, Established Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio Fluff, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio-centric, M/M, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Pro Volleyball Player Kageyama Tobio, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:46:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25934611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninjashou/pseuds/ninjashou
Summary: Un poquito de Kagehina pasando sus vacaciones de Navidad en Rio de Janeiro, mucho fluff, amor y cariño. Ubicado temporalmente justo después de la finalización del manga.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Formas de amar (en Brasil)

Navidad, Año Nuevo. Festividades para disfrutar con las personas queridas, descansar o aprovechar el tiempo en actividades que anteriormente no pudieron ser llevadas a cabo. Siempre es una buena época para desconectar, salir de fiesta, ¿y qué mejor que en Brasil?

Hinata convenció a Kageyama para aprovechar los días libres de ambos (difícilmente coincidían por el hecho de que sus vidas como jugadores profesionales pertenecían a diferentes equipos: Hinata jugaba para el ASAS Sao Paulo en el mismo Brasil y Kageyama en el Ali Roma, Italia) y pasar las festividades venideras en la ciudad que nunca duerme. Ya no solo el hecho nostálgico de Hinata volviendo al que ya considera un hogar más (muy pocos partidos tiene la oportunidad de jugar en “casa”), sino mostrarle a Kageyama el lugar donde pudo crecer y aprender tanto del volleyball como de sí mismo. El sitio que le dio la oportunidad de llegar a jugar codo con codo y contra Kageyama a ojos de todo el mundo. Donde se percató de sus sentimientos hacia la persona que ahora tenía el placer de llamar su amor.

Por supuesto antes de llegar a esa conclusión, le hizo falta un empujoncito… por no decir varios. La llegada a Brasil y su estancia en Rio de Janeiro durante dos años fue una experiencia y aprendizaje constante, aunque también tuvo sus momentos difíciles. Su estudio con el idioma, tener que trabajar para pagarse el piso que compartió con su compañero Pedro, el esfuerzo de acostumbrarse a la arena, estar solo y echar de menos sus tiempos con el Karasuno y a su familia… pero pronto las cosas fueron mejorando, y Hinata se mantuvo en calma y con fuerzas. Al fin y al cabo, fue con aquella fiebre en el partido contra Kamomedai de las Nacionales y las palabras del profesor Takeda cuando se dio cuenta de lo que realmente quería hacer en su camino (y en su vida) con el voleibol.

El encuentro con Oikawa fue un gran desconcierto, pero grata sorpresa. Hinata encontró compañía y calidez en él, siendo su corta estancia en Rio un trocito de hogar al que se agarró y no soltó. Fueron inevitables y buscadas aquellas noches juntos, entregándose ambos a la tensión acumulada y nostalgia de su país natal gracias a la compañía del otro. Así mismo como fue una gran ayuda para recapacitar sobre sus sentimientos hacia Kageyama, y por ende, los de Oikawa hacia Iwaizumi. No se despidieron sin prometerse antes que harían un esfuerzo por las personas que amaban.

Pasados los dos años y con verdadera pena por las personas y hogar que se había creado en Rio, Hinata volvió a Japón, concretamente para jugar en el equipo de los MSBY Black Jackal junto a antiguos amigos y contrincantes: Bokuto Kōtarō, Sakusa Kiyoomi, Atsumu Miya y cuatro compañeros más con los cuáles tuvo el placer de jugar (y conocer); Meian Shūgo, Inunaki Shion, Tomas Adriah y Barnes Oriver.

Fue entonces cuando llegó el ansiado reencuentro con Kageyama Tobio en un partido contra él y su equipo, los Schweiden Adlers. Compuesto, también, por verdaderas monstruosidades y caras muy conocidas: el propio Kageyama, Hoshiumi Kōrai, Ushijima Wakatoshi, Hirugami Fukurō, Romero Nicollas, Sokolov Tatsuto y Heiwajima Toshirō.

Ni empezado el partido, Kageyama y Hinata ya se buscaban con la mirada, ambos desafiantes, ambos buscando en los ojos del otro los sentimientos furtivos que rehusaban a salir. Los números 20 y 21 se enfrentaron con vigor y añoranza, sacando lo mejor el uno del otro. Fueron fuertes juntos, y demostraron serlo también por separado. El orgullo y competitividad que sentían ambos era poco para lo que mostraban en el campo de batalla a través del balón.

El juego concluyó con la victoria del MSBY Black Jackal. En un sentimiento de euforia total y con la visión de Kageyama acercándose a él, Hinata corrió a sus brazos y lo besó. El muchacho con el 20 a sus espaldas se entregó con afán a aquella muestra de afección que tanto había ansiado y aguardado en estos últimos años, sintiendo una plenitud desconocida hasta entonces. Tras separarse para recuperar el aliento, sus miradas se encontraron y entendieron todo sin necesidad de expresarse oralmente. Entendieron que estaban ahí, juntos. Que estaban cumpliendo su sueño con el voleibol pero habían encontrado una nueva meta: ellos mismos. Los vitoreos del público y sus compañeros se escuchaban prominentes por todo el campo ante el gesto de los dos grandes jugadores, pero ambos jóvenes solo tenían atención en ese momento para el amor que finalmente podían compartir juntos.

Desde entonces, empezaron a salir juntos como pareja oficialmente, siendo primicia en todo tipo de prensa deportiva y no deportiva a lo largo y ancho de Rio, Japón y el mundo. Ahora, tras tres años de aquel momento y siendo jugadores profesionales a la edad de 25 (Kageyama recién cumplidos), se disponían a disfrutar de sus anheladas vacaciones y reposar lejos del mundo deportivo por unos días, disfrutando el uno del otro al completo. Jugar para equipos diferentes era complicado a veces debido a la falta de tiempo que poseían para verse, así como el estar lejos dependiendo del lugar en el que jugaran sus formaciones. Era duro, pero merecía la pena por los extensos momentos que más tarde podrían compartir.

Después de un vuelo de aproximadamente unas veinte horas, y el recorrido en taxi desde el aeropuerto, ambos muchachos llegaban finalmente a la playa Flamengo en la zona sur de Rio. Allí Hinata disponía de un apartamento en primera línea frente al mar, que aunque pequeño, muy acogedor y óptimo, perfecto para él y su novio.

El atardecer empezaba a envolver el barrio de Flamengo y sus calles, sumiéndolo en una festividad atestada de luces, congratulaciones y bailes destinados a este 25 de diciembre. Debido al agotamiento del viaje, Hinata y Kageyama decidieron por anticipado pasar la noche de Navidad en casa, con una buena cena y a reposar.

Apenas a unos metros del piso, Hinata detiene a Kageyama en mitad de la calle.

—¡Mierda! ¡Me faltan un par de cosas de la cena que no tengo en la nevera!

—¿Y te acuerdas ahora, tonto? –suspira el muchacho contiguo a él.

—Repasé la lista en el avión… estaba seguro de que no me faltaba nada por anotar…

—¡Pero si ibas dormido!

—¡Estuve despierto cuando fui a mear! Sabes que no tengo tanto aguante como tú

—Tal como en el instituto, ¿eh? –la sonrisa pícara de Kageyama rebosaba en su cara.

—¡Agh, calla! Ya no soy ningún adolescente –aún con las protestas, él también sonreía disimuladamente- ¿Llevas el equipaje hacia arriba y mientras voy yo a por lo que nos falta?

—Está bien, iré preparando la mesa. No tardes.

—¡No lo haré! ¿Necesitas que te escriba la dirección o sabes llegar? –rió maliciosamente Hinata.

—¿La tenías que devolver, eh?

—Sabes que sí –el pelirrojo se acercó a él con regocijo- te veo en un momento –y le plantó un delicado beso en los labios el cual fue devuelto con ganas.

Mientras Kageyama se disponía a subir las pertenencias de ambos, Hinata desaparecía fugaz en el cruce que habían pasado anteriormente.

Hinata adoraba comprar por los barrios de Flamengo. Las personas de los establecimientos ya le conocían, y le daban la bienvenida con entusiasmo. Hoy por ser el día que era y debido a las horas a las que habían llegado, no podría visitar a sus amigos hasta mañana. Tenía muchas ganas de reencontrarse con Pedro y compañía.

Según entraba en el supermercado, fue directo a por la farofa. ¡No podría hacerle a Tobio su maravilloso asado sin ese acompañante! Aunque fue Pedro quién le enseñó el arte culinario de Brasil, el mismo se instruyó en la materia para tener una buena rutina en cuanto a dieta y descanso. ¡Cuánto echó de menos su querida salsa de huevo sobre arroz! La primera vez que cenó en la casa Kageyama tras empezar a salir juntos, Miwa, la hermana de Tobio, cocinó ese plato para ellos y Hinata casi rebota con el techo de lo sustancioso y sabroso que estaba. Por supuesto Miwa se salió con la suya de conseguir asiento de primera fila para uno de los partidos conjuntos de su hermanito con Shoyo, gracias a las facilidades que muchas veces le concedía el gran Kodzuken al Ninja del voleibol.

Hinata se sentía un poco mal por arrastrar a Tobio consigo; la Navidad era una fecha difícil para él y su hermana por el recuerdo de su difunto abuelo. Ya habían discutido el tema varias veces y Kageyama le aseguraba que estaba bien: su hermana estaría en casa de los Haiba con Alisa, y Tobio prefería pasar las vacaciones junto a su novio, ya que no se veían con tanta frecuencia como con su hermana por vivir juntos. Hinata no quiso presionar más, pero aun así le mantenía presente que podían volver a Japón cuando lo necesitase.

Sin tardar más con la compra, Hinata cogió lo último y se dispuso a regresar junto a su pareja.

No transcurrió mucho tiempo hasta que alcanzó el pequeño apartamento, entrando con su par de llaves.

—¡Tobiooo! ¡He vuelto, prepárate para los mejores platos que probarás jamás! –voceó alegre mientras se encaminaba a la cocina- ¡Dejarás de reprocharme aquel curry quemado!

La voz de Hinata repercutía a través de las habitaciones sin réplica alguna, exceptuando el silencio apabullante de la estancia y el bullicio constante de las calles.

—Estoy aquí –resonó una apagada voz- lo siento Shoyo, yo… pensé que…

Antes de que hiciera falta continuar la frase, Hinata había dejado las bolsas y marchó a la habitación que compartían juntos. Kageyama estaba situado en la cama, sosteniendo una fotografía que miraba con aflicción y pesada melancolía. Se acercó a su lado, sentándose junto a él. En un ademán de mostrarle apoyo y seguridad para que continuara hablando, asió su mano con fuerza. El contrario sonrió un poco ante el gesto.

—Estoy bien, siento si te he asustado –susurró- iba a dejar el equipaje y me encontré la fotografía… creí que podría con ello… yo…

En un intento de apartar la mirada como es costumbre en estas situaciones, Hinata tomó el rostro de Kageyama en sus manos, ocasionando así el encuentro de sus miradas.

—Eh, eh, está bien, ¿de acuerdo? No hay prisa para esto. Tienes todo el tiempo que necesites –sus manos recorrían su rostro en suaves y calmadas caricias- no hace falta cenar si no te apetece. Podemos ir a dormir, ha sido un día largo.

Kageyama experimentó una calidez y afecto infinitos, como siempre le provocaba Hinata en sus interiores. “Si te vuelves realmente bueno… te lo prometo, Tobio… alguien aún mejor vendrá y te encontrará.” Las palabras de su abuelo surgieron en su cabeza con vigor. Alzó su visión completamente, acompañada de una mueca.

—Gracias, Shoyo –contestó uniendo a su vez las frentes de ambos- quiero cenar contigo. Aunque si es el curry quemado otra vez, mejor pedir a domicilio –soltó divertido.

Hinata lo miró con fingida ofensa.

—¡Eh! ¡Al menos yo no grabé un anuncio de curry inmóvil y sin pestañeo alguno! Fue como aquella vez que sonreíste en uno de los partidos de la secundaria… escalofríos recorrieron mi cuerpo…

—Idiota… -rió- al menos _yo_ no hice un saque directamente a la cabeza de alguien.

—¡Al menos _yo_ no bloqueé un balón con mi cara! ¡Sangraste!

—Pero fue nuestro punto.

—Fue nuestro punto –asintió el pelirrojo.

Los dos se miraron y empezaron a reír con júbilo. Sin importar cuán difíciles sean las situaciones, juntos siempre encontraban respaldo y ayuda en brazos del otro.

—¿Bien? ¿Listo para cenar? –preguntó Hinata con dulzura tras unos momentos de silencio.

—Listo –afirmó Kageyama.

Luego de un tierno beso, los dos muchachos marcharon a preparar la velada. El asado de Hinata salió tan jugoso que Kageyama quedó hasta sorprendido e incluso orgulloso de su novio (nunca lo admitiría en voz alta), aunque no era de extrañar, pues su estancia en Brasil y volverse independiente fueron un gran empujón para desarrollar sus aptitudes culinarias. Muy pronto dejaría de tener platos quemados aquí y allá.

Sin más dilación y tras recogerlo todo, se encaminaron al dormitorio, agotados por el extenuante día. En cuestión de segundos, se encontraban con ropas cómodas para dormir, uno frente a otro, ojos castaños fijados en iris añiles y las manos entrelazadas.

Hinata se acercó al rostro de Kageyama hasta que sus narices se acariciaban suavemente.

—Feliz Navidad, Tobio. Gracias por venir conmigo.

—Feliz Navidad, Shoyo –susurró el otro. Y como si fuera lo más delicado del mundo, Kageyama ocupó sus manos con las mejillas de Hinata para depositar un largo y dulce beso en sus labios. El contrario se dejó hacer felizmente, disfrutando de aquella muestra de cariño de la que no podía cansarse. Querría vivir en ese beso, _sus besos_ eternamente. Los besos tan apasionados después de los partidos. Los besos lentos en los aeropuertos, llenos de nostalgia en los reencuentros y melancolía en las despedidas. Los besos divertidos irrumpiendo risas en sus salidas por diferentes ciudades. Los besos de preocupación cuando ocurría una lesión. Los besos de apoyo y consolación en días duros. Los besos de perdón tras una ardua discusión. Los besos intensos en noches descubiertas y desveladas. Los besos nocturnos llenos de cariño, amor y confianza, dando todo lo que son, como ahora.

Tras separarse, se dedicaron una última caricia frente a frente antes de sellar sus ojos, somnolientos.

— _Eu te amo, durma bem meu amor_ –murmuró Hinata a sabiendas de que Tobio ya dormía plácidamente en sus brazos, siguiéndolo en pocos minutos.

Los días siguientes pasaron en un suspiro. Hinata no podía contener sus ganas a la espera de nochevieja y el día de año nuevo, deseoso de mostrar a Kageyama como era esta festividad en la playa y barrio de Flamengo. La primera vez que lo vivió, fue junto a Oikawa, y aunque sus ojos (y labios) sólo estuvieron pendientes del jugador argentino, su alrededor rebosaba juerga y despreocupación, creando un entorno digno de celebración de la entrada de un nuevo año. La música y los bailes brasileños cautivaban a cualquier persona al paso, haciendo imposible no unirse también al bullicio formado. Definitivamente Kageyama tenía que ver y vivir ese ambiente.

El reencuentro con Pedro y los demás resultó muy agradable y se alegraron mucho de ver tan bien a la pareja. Por supuesto, Hinata no se olvidó de traerle a Pedro una camiseta firmada por el mismísimo Kodzuken, a lo que el muchacho le regaló como cambio una camiseta de Zoro, el favorito de Hinata en One Piece. También tuvieron la oportunidad de pasar un rato con los hijos de Nice y Santana, y al contrario que Hinata que se desenvolvía bien entre los niños, Kageyama sonreía nervioso como si fuese a cometer un crimen en cualquier momento. Incluso así, los chiquillos se acercaban a él divertidos y pidiendo firmas en sus camisetas. Hinata encontraba adorable la torpeza e inquietud de Tobio ante los pequeños.

Los cinco días restantes los gastaron haciendo turismo, y jugando al voleibol en los torneos de parejas. Hinata pudo mostrarle a Kageyama cafeterías muy acogedoras ocultas en las calles, así como el gran Mercado Modelo donde había todo tipo de souvenirs y regalos. Con ayuda de Hinata, Kageyama escogió unas velas aromáticas de coco para llevar a la peluquería de su hermana, junto un coletero de flores para su novia, Alisa. Aprovechando que estaban en Salvador, no faltó también un baño en la Playa de Piatã, donde hicieron amistad con un grupo de jóvenes que se entretenían jugando partidas de waterpolo, a lo que obviamente ambos muchachos se unieron, resultando vencedores la mayoría de veces. Debido a que no tenían el impulso de las piernas como en la superficie, el deporte requería más energía y esfuerzo, haciendo que la pareja se motivara más y sacara su vena más competitiva. Hinata adoraba ver a Kageyama tan contento y en todo su esplendor. No tenía espacio suficiente en el cuerpo para todo el orgullo y amor que sentía por el jugador japonés, y lo poderosos que eran tanto juntos, como separados.

Con la llegada del último día del año, el dúo aprovechó la mañana y la tarde en comprar ropa para lucir por la noche. Aunque ninguno de los dos tenían un gran sentido de la moda, tuvieron varios consejos por parte de Miwa y Alisa a través del teléfono. Hinata optó por una camisa de estampado floral blanco y verdemar junto con unos pantalones albinos cortos, acompañado de sus usuales chanclas. Kageyama por otro lado, se hizo con una camiseta amarilla y blanca a rayas, conjuntada con unos pantalones piratas claros y sus sandalias. Los dos estaban deseosos de probar sus conjuntos y sobretodo ver al otro con ello puesto. Poco tardaron en llegar al apartamento y empezar a cambiarse. El ruido y la muchedumbre ya eran notable en las calles, pues faltaban dos horas para la cuenta atrás. 

Kageyama estaba terminando su maquillaje en el baño (unas sombras amarillas con iluminador plateado) cuando llamó a Hinata.

—¡Shoyo! ¿Maquillaje?

—¡Voy! –contestó risueño.

En el momento en que Hinata apareció en el pasillo a la puerta del baño, Kageyama no pudo quitarle los ojos de encima.

—Estás… increíble –soltó tras quedarse sin aliento. Con el pelo revoloteado pero hacia un lado y un par de botones de la camisa desabrochados, Kageyama se lo comía con los ojos.

—Tú tampoco estás mal… -suspiró el menudo mientras se acercaba.

Con un agarre de su camiseta, Hinata situó a su novio a escasos centímetros de su cara para empezar a besarlo con entusiasmo. Las manos del contrario agarraron instintivamente su cintura, arrojándose sobre él para profundizar el beso. Shoyo se entregaba con ímpetu a los movimientos que dictaban la lengua de Tobio, siguiendo ese ritmo tan conocido y placentero. Sin notar siquiera el cambio de manos de su camiseta, Tobio sintió un ágil y fuerte apretón en el trasero.

Con un suave gemido, el joven de ojos azules hizo un esfuerzo para separarse de Hinata.

—Si seguimos así no llegaremos a tiempo para tu festival… y aún falta tu maquillaje.

—Ugh… -se lamentó Hinata, obligándose a separarse de su novio- vale, vale, vamos con el maquillaje.

—No te pongas así, tenemos toda la noche

—No te veía así de paciente hace unos segundos –rió jocoso.

—Calla y mírame –le espetó mientras alcanzaba la paleta de sombras.

Hinata amaba dejarse maquillar por Kageyama. Reposaba con una paz profunda en el tacto de sus manos, cuidadosas e impregnadas de cariño en su piel. Además de lo bien que lo hacía, claro. No era de extrañar con la influencia de su hermana en él. Con un poco de sombra verde, delineado de ojos blanco y el mismo iluminador plateado, Hinata estaba más que listo para salir con su chico.

Nada más poner un pie en la calle, ambos se vieron envueltos en la juerga brasileña. Una gran muchedumbre cantando y bailando movían sus cuerpos sin cesar, y las luces en balcones y comercios brillaban con fuerza en distintos juegos de colores, creando un ambiente muy vivo e hipnótico. Hinata cogió la mano de Kageyama para guiarlo en el baile, aunque éste se paró en seco.

—¡Inténtalo, venga! –voceó el pelirrojo, intentando hacerse oír por encima del gentío.

—¡Sabes qué no sé bailar!

—¡Sólo déjate llevar!

Y así fue. Kageyama se dejó arrastrar, intentando seguir los movimientos de cadera y cintura de Hinata. Estaban muy cerca, y Tobio no podía hacer otra cosa que fijar sus ojos en los movimientos de Shoyo. Con su maquillaje, la camisa desabrochada, y las caderas del chico zarandeándose adelante y atrás con una comodidad y seguridad absolutas, Kageyama se encontraba totalmente perdido en el muchacho que tenía delante. Esta noche podía ser eterna que no tendría preocupación alguna en no volver a ver el sol, la mayor estrella la tenía junto a él y brillando con fuerza, como siempre ha hecho. Como siempre ha sido. Y se quedaría ciego encantado el resto de su vida con tal de poder admirar tal fulgor un poco más.

Sin tiempo de corresponder a otro de los movimientos de Hinata, el susodicho se giró con urgencia y cogió de la mano a Tobio.

—¡¿Lo oyes?! ¡Es mi favorita! ¡Tenemos que seguir la melodía! –exclamó con urgencia.

Desconcertado pero creyendo oír algo también, Kageyama se dejó guiar por su novio hasta una callejuela resaltada en tonos esmeraldas y dorados por las luces. Unas niñas correteaban libremente y sin inquietud alguna por el asfalto, bengalas en mano, y unos metros más allá, una pareja de ancianas bailaban lentamente al son de la suave melodía que se escuchaba cada vez más próxima, acompañada por el dulce rasgueo de una guitarra.

Hinata soltó abruptamente la mano de Kageyama y le encaró de frente.

—Sigue mis pasos y deja que la música te llegue –sentenció con ilusión en los ojos.

_O meu corpo balança_

_Querendo encontrar o seu amor_

_O swigue do olodum me leva, com você eu vou_

Hinata se incorporó rápidamente al tema, atrapando a Kageyama a su alrededor, los dos jóvenes coordinándose en lentos y continuos movimientos de cadera y brazos. Aunque Tobio estaba más tenso y confundido, se veía persuadido por la efusión de Shoyo de poder bailar con él esta canción en particular. De poder bailarla juntos.

_Me leva amor, meu bem querer_

_Me leva que assim, eu fico doido por voce_

_Me leva amor, meu bem querer_

_Me leva que assim, eu fico doido por voce_

Hinata se desenvolvía con una familiaridad y convicción equivalente a su forma en los partidos. Poder verlo tan cómodo, tan feliz, tan seguro, tenía embelesado a Kageyama. Que se mostrase así ante él era otra muestra más del amor que había entre ellos. No dejaba de sorprenderse constantemente con Shoyo, y cada día aprendía más y más de él, y con _él._ No lo querría de otra manera. No podía ser de otra manera.

La voz de Hinata empezó a sobrepasar los cánticos del reproductor, y levantó la mirada fijamente a Kageyama con los siguientes versos. Aún sin tener ni idea de lo que decía, el muchacho se veía incapaz de dejar de sonreír y entrelazar su vista con aquellos ojos iluminados por las luces y estrellas del cielo que desprendían un amor inextinguible.

_Várias queixas_

_Várias queixas de você_

_Por que fez isso comigo_

_Estamos junto e misturado_

_Meu bem, quero ser seu namorado_

Se empezaban a escuchar los vitoreos y felicitaciones por el nuevo año provenientes de la calle principal, pero los dos muchachos estaban ajenos a todo en su alrededor, bailando incansablemente sin despegar sus cuerpos. Antes de darse cuenta, la música había terminado y finalizaban sus pasos, no sin antes dar un último giro lleno de risas y euforia por el momento.

Intentando recuperar un poco de aire, se sostuvieron mutuamente en brazos del otro.

Kageyama unió su frente con la de Hinata.

—Te quiero, Shoyo. Feliz año nuevo.

— _Te amo muito,_ Tobio. Feliz año nuevo también –sonrió pletórico.

En este momento los dos no deseaban otra cosa que estar _juntos._ Tras un par de copas en el bar de la callejuela para refrescarse, volvieron al apartamento con paso ligero, tardando segundos en unir sus labios según cerraron la puerta tras ellos.

Hinata cogió aliento.

—¿Cuánto hace de...? –inquirió sin poder completar la frase por los gemidos que amenzaban con salir.

—La boda de Oikawa e Iwaizumi-san. ¿La noche de hotel?

—Entonces va siendo hora de solucionar eso…

Con presteza pero cuidado, las manos de ambos se deshacían de las capas que irrumpían la calidez de sus pieles al unirse. A trompicones consiguieron llegar al cuarto y acostarse cómodamente en la cama, no sin antes apagar y encender todas las luces de la casa para ello. Con Kageyama recostado, los besos húmedos de Hinata cubrían con cariño y atención la palidez de su cuerpo, encontrándose en un estado ebrio de placer. Una pálida luz iluminaba con tono amarillento el cuarto, dejando al descubierto los sólidos y firmes músculos que tanto se habían trabajado. Bastaba un simple vistazo y un apasionante pero lento beso al otro para que los dos gimieran de excitación y ganas.

Shoyo descendió las manos por el estómago de Tobio.

—¿Bien? ¿Puedo continuar? –preguntó, queriendo asegurarse que su pareja quería lo mismo.

—Sí, sí. Por favor sigue –pidió en un suspiro mientras alcanzaba a tocar a Hinata.

Tras unos momentos más de admiración a su novio, Hinata comenzó un ritmo tortuoso pero placentero para ambos. La habitación resultaba colmada de suspiros y sonidos inteligibles que creaban un escenario muy conocido por ambos. Manos inquietas sedientas de contacto tanteaban en la piel del contrario, intentando encontrar un punto donde agarrarse. Perezosos labios distraídos hacían el esfuerzo de juntarse y completarse, difícil por la necesidad de coger aire y vocalizar el placer que estaban sintiendo en ese momento. En un último esfuerzo, se rindieron ante la oleada de placer que sacudió sus cuerpos, dejándolos respirando entrecortadamente y sin solidez en las extremidades.

Shoyo volvió a su correspondiente sitio en la mitad de la cama, girando su rostro hacia Tobio y buscando su mano.

Tobio la agarró.

—Gracias por venir a Brasil –susurró

—¿Yo? ¿Por qué? –sonrió divertido Hinata sin entender nada, aún ebrio por lo que acababan de hacer.

—Si no fuese por tu tozudez… por no rendirte con el voleibol… no estaríamos aquí juntos ahora.

Al oír aquello, Hinata soltó una gran carcajada que rebotó por el cuarto.

—¿Eh, qué es tan gracioso? –se enfurruñó ligeramente Kageyama.

El pelirrojo tomó aire.

—Nada, nada es sólo que… tenía en mente algo más importante que el voleibol en ese momento. Algo que superó mi sueño del pequeño gigante, mis ganas de ganar más centímetros… mi meta de ser mejor…

Kageyama lo miró sin saber de qué hablaba.

Hinata se acercó a él y le sostuvo el rostro.

—Tú –respondió sencillamente.

Tobio sintió una sacudida de cariño y amor incalculables, y comprendió que lo mismo era para él. Ciertamente le debía todo al voleibol por traerle a una estrella como la suya, el número 21 más resplandeciente del mundo deportivo. Desde pequeño, el único amor que había conocido era el de su familia, formada por su abuelo y su hermana. Cuando su abuelo falleció, ese amor fue traspasado al voleibol que había dejado él, queriendo únicamente centrarse en eso. Hasta que llegó aquella mandarina con el número 10 anclado a su espalda en la secundaria para poner todo patas arriba.

Aprendió que el amor eran aquellas tardes corriendo con su abuelo. Aquellas tardes de pases con Miwa. Aquellos partidos con el Karasuno. Aquellos suspensos y miedo colectivo entre los más jóvenes del equipo a Sugawara. Aquellos gritos y peleas con Hinata que poco a poco fueron siendo ánimos y confianza en la cancha. Aquellos roces inseguros y confusos, aquellas miradas obvias pero ocultas.

Aprendió que había más formas de amar. Las estaba aprendiendo todas con Shoyo.

Y quería seguir haciéndolo, por el resto de su vida. Los dos.

Juntos.

**Author's Note:**

> Eu te amo, durma bem meu amor = Te amo, duerme bien mi amor (del portugués)  
> Te amo muito = Te amo mucho (del portugués) 
> 
> La canción que bailan Hinata y Kageyama durante la entrada del año nuevo, se titula Varias Queixas, de Gilsons, ¡es samba!
> 
> Muchísimas gracias a todes les que habéis llegado a leer hasta aquí, espero que hayáis disfrutado tanto leyéndolo como yo escribiéndolo. Siento los fallos que pueda haber.


End file.
